I don't think that is Maddy
by WhiteWolf101702
Summary: Maddy is a depressed mess just like Rhydian. Four months after leaving for the wild, they finally unite when Maddy's realizes that she has something she's forgotten how to use but figures it out. Will Maddy be the same or will she take a turn into the curb?
1. I miss you

(This is based after the season 2 when Maddy leaves with her family.)

Chapter 1- I miss you

Somewhere in the forest, a girl with messy, long jet brown hair, dirty skin, and clothing laid on the ground as leaves static onto her. This was Maddy. A little after four months of leaving the 'Tame' life she'd spend most of her days curled up in a ball wanting to die. All Maddy thought about was how she'd left her friends, and the one she loved most; Rhydian Morris.

Rhydian was at school as usual. His hair hadn't grown, and the stupid K's still nagged him, and would say 'He likes me' and fight over him. "Why don't you just leave him alone?!" Shannon snapped at the K's, ever sense Maddy left she'd protect her friends from anything. Kara walked up in front of Kay and Katrina, bitch slapped Shannon in the face. "Bloody Hell, Kara!" Shannon's cheek turned a dark red. Rhydian was leaning on the window when this happened. His eyes suddenly changed from a light blue to nearly a whitish yellow. "Shan." Tom tried to turn around Shannon before Rhydian wolfed out. Finally, the 'K's' left, and Shannon managed to calm Rhydian down.

Maddy had forgot all about the ummm….. Phone? She couldn't remember. The sudden buzz saying that it had been turned on startled Maddy nearly to death. Wondering what it was a sudden voice came from it 'You have 14 Texts'. Reaching to her pocket, she pulled out the object and pushed a button. Contacts came up, and the second Maddy saw the words 'Rhydian' on the top of the screen, she literally jumped up in a split second. Running to Jana, who was now the leader of the Wildblood pack; when she reached the young crimson haired girl, Maddy asked if she could run to the village for a while. "Yeah, sure Maddy. Just be back soon. Full moon tonight." Jana nodded, and promised to the Emma and Dan.

Rhydian was in the middle of break when his phone went off. Ignoring it because of his mood lately, he just let it ring. "Are ya gonna get that?" Tom and Shannon asked in usion as Rhydian was in his own little world. Rhydian pulled out his phone and had it laid out in his hand for either of them to take; Shannon shrugged and took the phone as Rhydian shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Hello?" Shannon would've been jumping with joy if she'd looked at the contact. "Shan, is that you?" The voice said. "Maddy?!" Shannon quickly said; Rhydian jerked his head up at the name. "I can't talk for long. I'm in the village, and Im supposed to be gone remember?" Before Shannon could speak again, Maddy led on. "Heres the deal. Meet me deep in the woods behind the school. Ill howl when I smell y-." The reception cut and the call ended. "Cut off, hey, what time does the moon rise?" Shannon asked. "Umm, around 8 I think." Rhydian talked for the first time in a while, "What did Maddy say?" Shannon explained what she'd said and a large smile crossed Rhydian's face. "That's the first time in a while." Tom joked just to be punched lightly in the shoulder. By the end of the day, Rhydian had crammed his work in his pack and dashed outside with Shannon and Tom in tow.

Maddy smiled and howled at the top of her lungs; in her wolf form, she quickly dashed to the three and turned normal. Maddy first hugged tightly on Shannon and Tom then turned to Rhydian and jumped onto him; her legs around his waist and she grabbed him by the face: kissing him lightly with tears rolling down her face as they finally ended the kiss to catch their breath, and they both muttered in usion "I love you." Maddy got off and hugged all three of them so tightly almost none of them could breath. The four then said "I missed you."

Meanwhile, back at the pack Ceri was coming back from hunting with Bryn nagging her. Ceri snapped and smacked him in the face; running off to Jana. It was nearly moonrise when Maddy had come back with bloodshot eyes and…. Rhydian?

I hope that you liked this chapter, Im sorry that it wasn't that long. But hey, there WILL be more. Trust me. Oh, and later you will figure out why the Title is named that. - WhiteWolf101702


	2. Rhydian?

Chapter 2- Rhydian?

"Rhydian!" Jana ran over to Rhydian and hugged him tightly. Growling very lightly, Maddy's eyes grew yellow as her veins turned black. "Moon time." Emma said, dusting her shoulder length hair to the side. The transformation forced the pack to the ground. Jana was the first to change; Maddy glared at Rhydian as they both smiled, their hands and feet turned into paws, a muzzle grew out, and fur sprouted out of their skin. When they all finished transforming: the pack howled.

Shannon heard the howls and grinned. She walked outside and watched Maddy and Rhydian play in the forests. Falling asleep on the front pouch, Shannon's dad picked her up and took her to her room.

Becoming tied Rhydian fell asleep near a tree with Maddy in his arms. She licked him on the chin, watching him smile and soon she to fell asleep.

_**In the morning**_

As the sun rose the pack turned to normal. Still wrapped in Rhydian's arms Maddy smiled as she woke up. She untangled Rhydian's loose arms from her waist and she got up; leaning down and kissed him on the cheek. Rhydian smiled, "Sleep well?" Rhydian said as Maddy turned away. She jumped at Rhydian's voice, and she grinned as she turned back to Rhydian. "Yeah, you?" Maddy giggled as Rhydian wrapped his arms around her waist, "Yep." Maddy said with a cheeky smile, "Rhydian, just kiss me already." Rhydian laughed and lightly kissed her on the lips; a few minutes later they both came up for air and they lent their foreheads together: laughing. Maddy's phone rang as had been on all night. "Uhh…. Does it need charged?" She asked. "Yeah." Rhydian smirked. Walking over to Jana and asked, "Could I go to Rhydian's house tonight? I need to charge my phone." Jana nodded lightly, as she flicked her eyes from blue to yellow saying 'I'll tell em'." Nodding, Maddy smiled and hugged Jana. As they walked to Rhydian's house; Maddy and Rhydian tripped over a tree root and grabbed eachother as they tripped. "Yeah, watch where you're going." Maddy giggled; jumping onto Rhydian and pinned him. The sudden smell of Burgers came from Rhydian's neighbors house. Maddy's eyes turned a bright yellow, "Do ya smell that?" She asked. "Maddy, NO!" Maddy had dashed off; Rhydian yelled then dashed after her. By the time he got there she was gorging herself on the cooked meat. 'That is not Maddy.' Rhydian thought when he'd seen her gorging. Turning into wolf mode, Rhydian grabbed Maddy by the hood and dashed off into the woods in front of his house. "Control yourself." He growled right after he turned to normal. "Why should I?" She growled. "Who are you, and what the HELL have you done with Maddy Smith?" Rhydian growled. Maddy slapped Rhydian and ran into the woods. "Maddy!" He ran after her, and he found her on the ground crying. Maddy got up and hugged him lightly. "I'm so sorry, Rhydian." Maddy muttered as she buried her face into his chest. As usual Rhydian forgave Maddy and gently kissed her.

_**Later that night**_

"My parents are going to be gone for a few days so… You can stay." Rhydian smiled cheeky. "How about some TV?" Rhydian asked, guiding her to the couch and turned it on. They sat down, but there most likely wouldn't be much watching the Television. "This is boring." Maddy muttered. "Why don't we do something then?" He said, as he kissed Maddy a little harder then the last time. Leaning in to pin her, Maddy grinned as they kissed. Maddy pushed Rhydian down; they fought for a while over who was on top but sooner or later Rhydian won. He slid his hands under her shirt, and Maddy unbuttoned his. As they continued and got up making-out to Rhydian's bedroom. As they slowly striped themselves as they you know what; Maddy wrapped her legs around his waist also tangling her fingers in his hair. When they stopped, they laid there gazing into each others eyes ; tangled in the sheets. Maddy's hair fell to the side of her face as they snuggled together, Rhydian leaned into a kiss and they soon fell asleep in each others arms.

Back at the pack, Jana was growling at nothing. She'd loved Rhydian and Maddy had stole it from her. "Rhydian, why did you have to choose wrong." Jana was thinking of ways to punish him. Ideas flowing threw her head; the only one that kept coming back was: '_Kill Maddy.'_. "Rhydian Morris, if I can't have you No one can." She growled to herself.

At Rhydian's; Maddy had was awake from the lack of warmth and the gorgeous sun shining in her eyes. Pulling herself up, she rubbed her head and stretched. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she looked over to where Rhydian was. She smiled as she got up and put dirty clothes on. She tiedly walked down the stairs; Rhydian was making toast, Maddy grabbed one. "Oi!" He said. "Deal with it." She giggled as she turned him and light kissed him on the lips. "Deal with this." He grabbed his toast out of her hand. Smirking cheeky, Maddy grabbed back the toast and split it. "There." She huffed as she secretly stole his other piece. Maddy walked to the living room and watched some Television. After a minute Rhydian came in and sat on the couch, "Sneaky." He looked at her with a frown. "Eh, get over it Rhydian." Maddy laughed pinning him, "I got to go." She pushed herself up by rubbing her fingers down his face. Walking out the door, Rhydian quickly got up. "Wait!" He said as he ran after Maddy who was half way to the forest. She turned around and looked at him. "Close your eyes." Rhydian smiled as he reached her. Shrugging, Maddy closer her eyes and was swept off her feet and lightly kissed. Maddy squirmed in Rhydian's grip and was put down. Maddy jumped onto Rhydian's back. A while later when they got to the pack. A sudden voice startled the two when they got on the border of the Wildblood pack.

"Hello … Maddy and Rhydian."


	3. Wolfblood Frenzy

**Chapter 3- Wolfblood frenzy**

Maddy held onto Rhydian's back tightly and they both looked around, scared a bit. Jana jumped out of a tree and knocked Maddy off; Maddy hit the ground with a loud tump. Jana slowly walked over to Maddys body; Rhydian jumped in front of Jana. The crimson haired girl growled as her yellow eyes grew even darker, Her claws grew out. "You mated with her?!" Jana screamed at Rhydian. "Yeah? What do you care!" He yelled; Emma and Dan ran over to the commotion. Emma and Dan saw Maddy on the ground unconscious. Dan walked over to Rhydian and both of their eyes turned a pale yellow; Emma lightly shook Maddy, turning her over Blood drizzled down the side of her head. "How dare you touch my Daughter!" Emma growled as her eyes turned color; Emma was kept back from getting hurt by Jana. Rhydian turned and flicked his eyes to normal then back. He turned around and growled. Jana started to run to Rhydian with a aggressive face, Rhydian had open arms and as Jana reached him, Rhydian grabbed her and threw her to into a tree. "Rhydian mated with Maddy." Emma and Dan muttered in unison at they looked at each other. Rhydian turned into wolfmode and so did Jana. Rhydian dash on top of Maddy and growled aggressively. Jana was so focused on killing Maddy, she hadn't noticed that Emma and Dan had wolfed-out and that Dan ran off to a different path and so did Emma. Reading their minds, Rhydian smirked as he kept Jana occupied. As they looped and came running back; Jana leaped at Rhydian and something rammed into her both ways just like a 1000 mph train. Jana laid on the ground limply, her ribs were fractured, and one of her legs was bent forwards. Emma and Dan turned back to normal; Rhydian nodded and he to turned back to his human self. Rhydian slid off his shirt and dabbed it against her wound. He picked her up and took her back to his house.

Rhydian gently set Maddy on his bed and put his shirt onto her head; it was filled with ice. He gently placed Maddy's hand onto the Ice cold shirt. Rhydian lightly kissed Maddy on the cheek and she smiled. Rhydian walked out of the room right after he put on a shirt. He took out his phone and called his foster mom. 'Hey Mrs. Vaune.' '_Hello Rhydian, what is it?' '_Could a friend of mine live with us for a while? They just came back from a trip and they lost their house.' '_Okay, fine. But how many?' '_Three. My friends parents and her.' '_Alright then, just if their not vegetarians they will have to buy their own food.'_ 'Okay, bye.'_ 'Bye Rhydian.'_

Rhydian hung up and grinned. "My mum said you guys could stay for a while till you have a home of your own." Emma and Dan looked at each other, and then at Rhydian. "Sure." They said in unison, stunned by the offer. Rhydian smiled and twitched his head to the side to say 'Follow me.' He showed them the spare room. It had a Double Bed, a Dresser, a closet, and 2 night stands. "Thank you Rhydian." Dan said, smiling lightly. The sudden loud scream came from Rhydian's room. Emma and Dan moved from the doorway; Rhydian had mated with Maddy so he would have to be to one to wake her. Bashing threw the door, Maddy was still screaming in her sleep; the shirt was now was wet and had fallen off. "Maddy." Rhydian said, lightly shaking her.

Maddy was having a bad dream;_ Jana was coming tord Maddy with Rhydian and her parents in tow. They began to chase her as she ran; she tripped over her feet and they tore her limb from limb. "Maddy! Maddy!" _Maddy woke up and see Rhydian's beautiful face, his blonde silky short hair, and his gorgeous blue, black, and white eyes. "Maddy, are you okay?" Rhydian asked; Maddy grabbed him by the neck and hugged him tightly. "Rhydian, what happened?" Maddy lightly kissed him afterwards. "Jana attack us, she tried to attack you but I saved you." Rhydian smiled; Maddy grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. "Hey, easy. You busted your head head open a bit." Rhydian muttered. "I don't care. I'll be fine." Rhydian smirked as the waning cresent would be gone tomorrow, they need to get rid of as much energy as they could for a while. Rhydian pinned Maddy as they made-out. They stripped and went on for a while before they fell asleep in each others arms.

The sun burst threw Rhydian's curtains, they both moaned. Today was a no moon day; Rhydian and Maddy both whipped the sleep from their eyes and the stretched. They lazily got up and yawned. "Oh, you could wear one of my uniforms Maddy." Rhydian yawned as they both pulled out uniforms for the school day. "Thanks Rhydian." She yawned. Sliding on clothes to their bare bodies, Maddy noticed that Rhydian had a fresh wound that went from the back of his neck to his tailbone. "Rhydian, why didn't you tell me about that?" She asked. "Oh, ummm…. It's no big deal Mads. Just a cut." He lied. "You should've told me. Me mam could could've fixed ya up." Maddy said cross. "Sorry Mads. I forgot that it was a no moon day, or I would've told ya." They walked down stairs, hand in hand as they grabbed a glass of milk and some bacon that was cooked last night. They both felt like crap, and so did Emma and Dan walking down the stairs. They went to the couch and slumped down; they instantly fell asleep. Maddy and Rhydian laughed as Maddy brushed her hair lightly along with her teeth. Maddy grabbed a extra pack from the closet. "Race ya!" Maddy hit Rhydian in the shoulder and gently kissed him and then dashed off into the forest. When they got onto the school they K's walked over to Rhydian and tried to flirt with him. Maddy walked over to Rhydian and turned him, they made-out infront of them. "Get lost. Freaks." She laughed and so did Rhydian. " Maddy?!"


	4. School Horror

**Chapter 4- School Horror**

"Yeah, what is it to you?" Maddy grinned cheeky and grabbed Rhydian hand and pulled him inside. "Welcome back, Maddy." Mr. Jefferies walked by as Maddy and Rhydian were hugging. "Oh, HI Mr. Jefferies." Maddy jumped at his voice. Rhydian chuckled; Maddy pushed hum lightly onto the glass and lightly kissed him on the lips. "Echh… Get a room." Kara walked by them, "How about you quit trying to steal my Guy?" She growled at Kara. "Oh, shut up Maddy." Kara yelled at her, Maddy's eyes lightly changed to a light grey; Rhydian knew that Maddy was getting pissed. "Leave her alone." Rhydian said; Kara quickly grabbed him by the face and kissed him. Maddy flew out from behind Rhydian, and jumped on top Kara. She knocked her down and began to slap her, she then grabbed her by the neck and pinched her on the neck and caused her to pass out. Kay and Katrina stood there and quickly picked up Kara and ran off terrified. "And you," Maddy turned around as her mid back hair flicked to her side; her eyes turned a bright yellow and she slapped Rhydian. "I'm sorry Mads! I didn't have anytime to respond!" Rhydian felt his cheek turn red, it hurt but it was very dull. As she walked away, a pain forced her to turn back to Rhydian. "I'm sorry, Rhydian." She muttered, "Heh, It's okay Mads." Rhydian lightly smiled as he was pinned to the glass and was made-out with. The bell rings; Maddy took Rhydian's hand and they walked into the classroom. "Hey Shan, Tom." She smiled as she walked by and sat beside Rhydian. As Mr. Jefferies walked in Maddy was leaning against Rhydian, and Rhydian's head on hers, they were asleep. "Wake up, Rhydian and Maddy!" Mr. Jefferies said as he turned around to write something onto the board; Maddy lightly kissed him on the cheek and the looked at it, boredly.

As the day slowly passed; break finally came. Rhydian and Maddy had been separated from each other for hours. Each second, they hurt more; Each minute, their hearts hurt more; Each hour, they felt like exploding more. They quickly ran to each other and hugged tightly; they kissed lightly. Hearing the 'K's' talk the little incident earlier, Maddy looked at them and they froze and walked inside slowly. They both grinned and then started kissing again, "Oi, quit kissin' for a minute." Tom and Shannon ran over as they yelled at slightly different times. "What?" Maddy stopped for a while. They started talking until the bell rang again.

As the hours passed, they last bell rang and they all went home. On the walk home Maddy stopped; Rhydian turned around, "What's wrong Mads?" Maddy sighed and looked at him. " What happened to Liam and Whitewood?" She asked with an awkward face. "Oh, well, they were killed. Liam took Whitewood into the tunnels and it collapsed ontop of them. They found their bodies a few weeks ago." Rhydian sighed and took Maddy's hand. "Don't worry, she kept trying to tell everyone about us and no one believed her, You're safe Mads." He embraced her lightly and kissed her.

Getting to Rhydian's house, Emma and Dan were still slumped down on the couch, snoring . "I don't need to hear this." Maddy groaned as she slowly weakly scampered into the kitchen. She pulled out a burger and began to eat it. Rhydian came in and grabbed it from her plate. He quickly took a bite then put it back onto it. "Hey!" Maddy yelled at him. "Deal with it." He laughed as he went into the his bedroom to get out of his school clothes; Maddy waited a few minutes before going up to his bedroom and changing into pajamas. She then slumped onto his bed and snuggled with Rhydian. They fell asleep as fast as they could obey the moon.

Maddy started to have a dream;_ Maddy was walking threw the forest with Rhydian be_side her. _His eyes glistening in a verity of beautiful colors, his lush-silky blonde hair, and his gorgeous smile. They were having a good time, then something jumped out of no where. It began to attack her and Rhydian._ Maddy suddenly woke up; something inside of her stomach moved. As the rush of food started coming up her throat, she untangled Rhydian's arms from her waist and ran to the bathroom. Maddy threw up almost five times during the night.

As the sunlight burst threw Rhydian's curtains it shined right into Rhydian's eyes. Maddy was asleep in the bathroom on the toilet with light yellow-thick-gooey substance drizzling down her chin; Rhydian whipped the sleep from his eyes and stretched with a big yawn. He looked at where Maddy had been laying. "Maddy?" He asked, and began to search for her. After he'd looked all over the house, he found Emma and Dan in the kitchen. "Have you guys seen Maddy?" Rhydian asked with a confused expression. The sudden sound of gagging and coughing came from upstairs; Rhydian, Emma, and Dan all ran upstairs to find Maddy in the bathroom with the yellow substance coming out of her mouth, on all fours she weakly looked at Emma. "Mam, what's happening to me?" She said as she felt more coming up though her stomach was empty. Emma looked at Dan with a worried face. "What?" Rhydian looked at Emma after picking Maddy off the floor. "Your…. Pregnant, Pet."

_**Hey guys, Whitie here. Sorry I didn't post yesterday. I was sick when I got home so, I'm posting C4 right now. I managed to finished this short chapter, Ill try to post two more tomorrow. :) Bye guys! –WhiteWolf101702**_


	5. Pregnancy Drama

**Chapter 5- Pregnancy Drama**

"What?" Maddy said weakly as she got up, shaking. "Pet…" Emma muttered; Maddy lightly clung to Rhydian. Maddy looked at Rhydian with a worried expression and Rhydian was stunned, he could only imagine what was growing inside of Maddy. "Mads, I'm so sorry." Rhydian led Maddy to Emma and Dan before walked past them. He trotted down stairs, and out onto the back porch and stood leaning against the wood. Maddy slowly walked out of the house, onto the back porch. "Rhydian, it is not your fault." She said as she pulled him to face her. "Yes it is Mads. If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be that thing growing inside of you!" He lashed at Maddy; Maddy jumped back a little. "Well, maybe I'll just leave then!" She screamed, jumping off of the porch and ran into the forest with tears streaming down her face. A sudden pain from the heart made her turn around and look at Rhydian. He was still leaning against the wood with a few tears crawling down his face. Maddy ignored the pain and forced herself to keep running.

Later that night, Maddy was still in the forest. Rhydian's heart ached so much that he was forced into the forest; Maddy was beside their tree, her legs wrapped in her arms and tears going down her face. Rhydian followed her scent, "Maddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lash out at ya." He said sitting down next to her. Maddy scooted away from him and looked at the ground. "Mads, Im sorry." He muttered as he scooted closer to Maddy. "No you aren't Rhydian. If you REALLY were, you wouldn't ha-" Maddy was cut off by Rhydian kissing her on the lips lightly. "Mads, I really am sorry. I just don't want anything to hurt you." He looked at Maddys twinkling brown eyes. "Honestly?" She asked with a light smile on her face. "Yes." He smiled, as he stood up. "Lets go home." Rhydian smiled, standing up. Maddy smiled and jumped onto Rhydian's back and he ran back to his house.

Back at Rhydian's, Emma and Dan were cooking dinner when Rhydian and Maddy walked in. "About time." Emma said as she sat their plates on the table. "Thanks Mam." Maddy smiled as she jumped off of Rhydian. Maddy ate the chicken in less than five minutes, she had finished a few pieces and quickly dashed upstairs to put on her Pajamas. After that was done, Maddy grabbed her phone and called Shannon. It rang for a while and finally a voice answered. '_Hey Mads, What's wrong?' _'Shan…. I'm pregnant.' '_What? Does Rhydian know?'_ 'Yeah, he freaked when he he_ard _me mam say that I was_.' 'Mads! That's great, but…. Aren't you kinda young?' '_It's wasn't my choice Shan. I wasn't even on a Period! Me mam says that when a female Wolfblood finds a mate they will slowly become pregnant. I've only been back a few days!' '_Mads, I didn't mean it like that!' '_Listen, I got to go. Bye!'

Maddy growled, her eyes turned yellow, the veins in her hands and the back of her neck blackened. She transformed and jumped onto the bed and curled up into a ball. She quickly fell asleep, and transformed back to normal. As Monday rolled in, the sun burst threw Rhydian's curtains, Maddy woke up with Rhydian's arms around her waist. Maddy untangled his arms from her body, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in his sleep, Maddy stretched and then whipped the sleep from her eyes then she stripped off her pajamas and put on her uniform. She ran downstairs. "Hey mam, Hey dad." She smiled, as she quickly ate her Bacon sandwich. "Hey mam, how long will it take for me to have this baby?" She asked with a small smiled before taking another bite. "A few weeks. Wolfblood unborn growth is much faster than the human." She smiled lightly. "Hey, is my stomach gonna grow, or somethin'?" She asked. "No it won't, pet. Pregnant Wolfbloods are as normal as possible and when you labor hits, you'll get dizzy, constant vomiting, the erge to eat 24/7, and headaches or fevers. When that starts to happen, tell me and we'll keep ya here." Emma said, with a light smile. "Could ya go get Rhydian out of bed?" Dan asked Maddy. "Sure dad." She quickly finished her sandwich, and then ran up the stairs and trotted into the room.

"Earth to Rhydian!" She yelled as she shook him. "Ugh… What!" He groaned as he sat up; Maddy shook him more, "SCHOOL! WERE GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled at him. "Alright, Alright." He groaned as he got up and went to his closet and got on his uniform. Maddy ran back downstairs and tossed on her bag, Rhydian slugging downstairs and quickly ate his sandwich. After a minute or so he was done, he grabbed his bag and tossed it onto his body. "Race ya!" Maddy lightly kissed him and ran off. "Hey!" Rhydian looked behind him as Emma grabbed him by the hood. "Stay close to Maddy. They pain in her heart will interfere with the baby's growth. Even if you have different classes make sure that you guys make arrangements closer to the wall. You and her won't hurt as much." Emma smiled, and let go of his hood and Rhydian nodded lightly. "Oi you, you comin'?" Maddy yelled at him, Rhydian grinned and ran after; Maddy grinned and quickly ran off. As they whipped threw the forest, when they got to the school grounds Maddy and Rhydian landed on the cement at the same time. "Hey Mads." Shannon and Tom said. "Hey Tom." Maddy smiled lightly. "Am I invisible?" Shannon said, Maddy just ignored Shannon. "Oi, Mads what's you problem?" Shannon said with a growl; Maddy lightly muttered, "Sorry Shan, Just in a bad mood." Maddy smiled. "Hey do guys have any good name for this baby? I might just Name it after on of you two, but…" Maddy looked at Shannon and Tom. Shannon muttered a Gorgeous name, "Sicilia." Maddy smiled lightly. "Sicilia is gorgeous, Shan. What about boys? I honestly think Thomas would be perfect." Maddy grinned. "Okay, Sicilia or Thomas would be good names." Shannon, Tom, and Rhydian said in Unison. The bell rang and the four went inside.

"Jana, Welcome back!"

_**Hey guys, Whitie here. Sorry for the late C5. I PROMISE that C6 and possibly C7 will be up tomorrow! I hope that you like this chapter, Im also sorry that it's kinda boring. :p –WhiteWolf101702**_


	6. Jana's back and ready to attack

**Chapter 6- Jana's back and ready to attack**

"Jana….?" Maddy muttered so low only Rhydian heard. "Mads, calm down." He muttered as he led Maddy to their seats. Jana played it off as cool as she could. She smiled lightly and sat in front of them. Shannon and Tom looked at Maddy and Rhydian with worried faces. Maddys eyes turned to a pale, pale gray. Everything started getting Dizzy and blurred in Maddys eyes. "Mads, Mads?" Rhydian shook Maddys body. Maddys hand shot up. Mr. Jefferies was writing on the board, Maddy couldn't wait. She jumped out of her chair and dashed out of the room like a bat out of hell, Rhydian jumped up and ran after her. "Maddy, Rhydian, Where are you going?!" He yelled. "Jana, Your In charge for a minute, don't let anyone act up. You guys can talk very lightly." He said, and ran out of the room following Maddy and Rhydian. "What the heck is going on in he-"Mr. Jefferies ran into the girls bathroom with Maddy In a stall and Rhydian standing next to her with his hand running up and down her back. "Easy Mads.." Rhydian said gently; Maddy was coughing, and gagging heavily as a yellow-gooey substance was coming out of her mouth. Maddy was on all fours, her skin was a ice cold and nearly a pure white, her eyes were paling from a dark brown to icey gray. "Rhydian, get back to class. Maddy, come with me." Mr. Jefferies said nicely as he helped Maddy up from the ground. "Rhydian… has.. to… come with.. m-." Maddy said before she passed out and landed into Rhydian's arms. "I have to take her home, sir." Rhydian said lightly, as he lifted Maddy into his arms. "Okay, fine." Mr. Jefferies said with a frown. He took then to the office and called Emma. "Mrs. Smith will be here in a minute." Mr. Jefferies lightly smiled.

Maddy began wake up. She groaned when her blurred vision suddenly focused, she was upside down. "What tha!" Maddy lifted her head up with a big jump. "Easy Mads. Your mum is coming to pick us up." Rhydian smiled lightly. A few minutes later, Emma pulled up. "Get in." She smiled lightly. Maddy wasn't put down, Rhydian put her gently into a seat. He quickly put himself into a seat, and Maddy snuggled into his chest. They gently nuzzled each other with large smiled. "Hey, Mam, could we go get something to eat?" Maddy asked before Emma drove off. "Sure Pet." Emma smiled; Jana ran out quickly and used her ultrasound hear. The unborn fetus's heart was racing as it quickly grew in three times as fast than the normal wolfblood would. Jana growled deeply, and aggressively. Jana's eyes turned a bright yellow and her teeth grew out.

A few days had passed and Maddy had been out sick. The side affects were kicking in; Maddy was getting Dizzy more often, she ate more and more, had tons of head aches and fevers, and she was always vomiting. In a few days the baby would be born in a few days. Jana had been peering threw Rhydian's window at night; Rhydian gently pinned Maddy onto the bed and they just kissed not wanting to hurt each other. Midnight came around, they were so exhausted from running back and forth to the bathroom all night. Maddy laid loosely in Rhydian's arms, Rhydian was sound asleep and Maddy was wide awake. Once again, a rush of food went up her throat. Maddy ran to the bath room and threw up for a while. She whipped her mouth, and trotted back to Rhydian's bed, laying down. She shut her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Maddy woke up and ran downstairs to grab something to eat. She gorged herself on it and when she finished, she grabbed something else. She ate a bunch of things before all of a sudden, she began to scream. Maddy fell to the ground and cried, yelled, and everything she could think of. The placenta broke and so did her water, Maddy screamed at the top of her lungs. Rhydian's eyes opened wide, he didn't even put on a shirt and ran downstairs. He found Maddy on the floor with water and blood surrounding her. Emma and Daniel ran down stairs and both were stunned when they found Maddy on the floor with Rhydian right beside her. His eyes were a bright yellow and his veins were turning black. "Get Rhydian out of the room." Emma said to Dan ash Emma picked Maddy up and took her to the living room where she laid her on a old mat and blankets.

A little over a half an hour, Maddy had a safe birth, and a new born girl. "Rhydian, Dan!" Emma called out for the two with a wide smile. The baby had been clean and dry, Maddy was in new clothing. Rhydian came in nervous, but when he saw Maddy with a large smile, "Dad, Rhydian, meet Sicilia." Rhydian lightly smiled, and so did Dan. Maddy and Rhydian's eyes flashed to a bright yellow. Jana was standing in front of them while Emma and Dan were facing the two teens. Emma noticed Maddy and Rhydian's eyes had changed color, She turned around with the baby in her arms. Rhydian and Maddy moved in front of them, their eyes were a bright, bright yellow and their veins were becoming inky. Maddy and Rhydian had started a pack, and the only other person in it beside each other was Sicilia. They both growled at low pitches and their eyes became darker. "Get the HELL out of here Jana!" Maddy growled at the crimson haired girl. Jana's claws grew out and she scratched Maddy across the face. A crimson came out of the small wound that went down the eye. Maddy covered her eye, and Rhydian turned into wolfmode and growled uncontrollably, he lunged a Jana. Maddy helped and if Emma and Dan had to join in, it would be a blood bath.

After a half an hour Jana finally backed down but not before making a statement.

"I'd watch your baby if I were you. Believe me, It might not be long."

_**Hey guys, Whitie here. Sorry for this LATE chapter. I will try to post more chapters each day, It is just hard because I have to think of ideas but you probably know that lol. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :) -WhiteWolf101702 **_


	7. Growth Spurt

**Chapter 7- Growth Spurt**

Jana quickly ran out of the front door with Rhydian jumping at the front door, barking and growling viciously. Rhydian turned to normal and he slammed the door shut. "This is all my fault! If I hadn't….. ugh!" He yelled as he stormed upstairs. "Mam, Dad, take care of Sicilia for a while." She smiled lightly as she raced upstairs; Rhydian was looking out his window with a growl rising from his throat as Maddy walked in. "This is my fault." Rhydian growled as his eyes turned a pale yellow. "Rhydian, No it's not! Sicilia is our cub, and nothing will happen to her. Do you understand me? It wasn't your fault or mine, nor both of us. Mam told me that it's called 'Embregaus'." Maddy said harshly at first but then calmed her tone. "Embre what?" Rhydian said with a confused expression on his face, His eyes turned to normal but he still lent against the window. "Embregaus. It's when a female wolfblood finds her 'mate', she will slowly become pregnant. Sicilia was just a fast grower I guess." Maddy said lightly, "Rhydian, it's wolfblood nature. You can't control it." Maddy finished talking and embraced him lightly and kissed him.

The weeks flew by as fast as you could imagine, Sicilia was growing so fast. She was a walking baby a week ago, now she is a talkative toddler. "She's growing so fast. Mam, when ill this growing stop?" Maddy asked; Rhydian walked off before twitching his head to the side, he quickly ran into the bathroom and locked himself in. "Rhydian!" Maddy yelled as Sicilia came running in blabbering her mouth away. "Daddy! Daddy! We payin peek-a-boo?!" Sicilia yelled loudly as she searched everywhere for him. "Hey, Sister. What are you and Daddy up to?" Maddy kneeled down to the blabbering toddler, "Me and Daddy pay peek-a-boo! Den, he ran off!" Sicilia stomped her bare foot on the ground. "He's in the bathroom." Maddy giggled as she pulled out a key. Maddy unlocked the door and found Rhydian standing on the wall. "Maddy!" He yelled as he ran off. "Daddy! Daddy! Pay peek-a-boo!" Sicilia yelled as she ran after her dad, her long blonde hair was waving side to side and her blue eyes twinkled. "Okay, what about that question?" Maddy said again. "Well, pet…. I think when she hits childhood? I was surprised that she was born in a few days." Emma shrugged, after all of her medical experience she'd never seen such a fast growing wolfblood before.

By the time night came, Sicilia was falling asleep in front of the television. "Mamma?" Sicilia muttered as she looked at Maddy, who was snuggling against Rhydian. "Yeah sweetie?" Maddy asked looking down at the little girl. "Do you and Daddy wuv me?" Sicilia yawned lightly as she stretched her little arms, and laid on Maddy's lap. Maddy looked up at Rhydian, he lightly smiled. "Yes, we love you, Sister." She smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Maddy gently picked up Sicilia and laid her on a small air mattress that was beside the couch, Maddy tucked a soft blanket and lightly nudged a small pillow under her head. She looked at Rhydian and smiled lightly. "Rhydian, she looks just like you. " Maddy said, lightly kissing him on the lips. "I know." Rhydian said with a chuckle, and pushed her down onto the couch and they kissed. The two of them went on for thirty minutes or so, then they laid in each others arms and fell asleep. Tomorrow would be a full moon and their bodies were filling up with energy, The energy was rushing threw them and Sicilia began to grow once more. Being a month or two, she was already a young child.

The sun quickly rose, and the two conjoined packs were awake. Rhydian and Maddy smiled as they had seen that Sicilia had grown overnight. "Okay, mam said that she would stop aging so quickly. She'll grow normally now." Maddy smiled lightly. Sicilia was still sound asleep, her blonde hair was lightly darkening to a Strawberry red and her eyes grew to a ice-white blue. Rhydian smiled, "She looks like you Mads." He said; Maddy smiled lightly and kissed him. The smell of bacon came from the kitchen, they both pulled up from the kiss and ran into the kitchen. Sicilia suddenly woke up, her eyes were a bright odd yellow green mix and oddly her veins blackened; Sicilia transformed into a small but large puppy. She was a light red, with blonde streaks in her ears, even lighter paws, and tail tip. Sicilia ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the chair and turned back to normal. Emma, Dan, Rhydian, and Maddy were stunned by Sicilia's ability to change into wolfmode; Sicilia grabbed her bacon and ate it quickly.

Emma and Dan tossed their heads to the side; Rhydian went outside but Maddy stayed there for a minute. "Sweetie, Daddy and I are going to go and talk to Nana and Grandpa, okay?" Maddy said; Sicilia nodded as she finished her food. "Mam, Dad, what's wrong." Maddy asked looking at Rhydian.

"The legend of Mariove."

_**Hey guys Whitie here! I might skip a day to keep y'all waiting. Okay, so the two word that I made up here is how you; **__Embregaus__(Em-Bre-guees)__**and **__Mariove __(Mar-gri-gove)__! __**Sorry that I am not writing as much. I am having a hectic time. It's takes forever to do things, My cousins are annoying, I have school, and ect. SORRY GUYS! I'll try to post tomorrow but its not the most likely. –WhiteWolf101702**_


	8. The legend of Mariove

**Chapter 8- The legend of Mariove**

Rhydian looked at Emma and Emma looked at Maddy, "The legend of Mariove." Maddy was stunned and then turned to Rhydian who instantly looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "What is 'The legend of Mariove' Mads?" He asked still with the same expression on his face. "The legend of Mariove is where a pair of wolfbloods have a cub. I takes few days for the cub to develop in the mothers stomach and when the cub grows to a child to a teen in a few weeks depending how old its parents are. They can transform at the age when they get to childhood and in their wolf form, they have a yellow-green eyes." Maddy said looking at Emma, who quickly shook her head. "They are just a part of a legend." Maddy said with a smile.

Sicilia came out and jumped onto Rhydian with a bright smile. "Can we play daddy?" She asked with a huge grin. "Fine if I have to." Rhydian huffed as he looked at Maddy and said "Help me!" in silence. Maddy giggled as Sicilia jumped onto Rhydian's back as he began to walk into the house. Once Rhydian got inside and shut the door, Maddy flipped. "Why couldn't I tell him?! Mam, Dad, he needs to know about this!" Maddys eyes flashed to a pale yellow. "Don't flash your eyes at us young lady." Emma said with a frown. "Sorry, mam. But why can't I tell him?" Maddy asked as she calmed herself from wolfing-out. "Pet, Rhydian has to have a huge relationship with Sicilia before he can know about that." Emma said; Maddys eyes suddenly flashed to a pale yellow again. Maddys claws grew and she jumped over her parents in wolfmode. She growled at a blurred object into the woods. _"Jana."_ Maddy growled; her parents looked at what Maddy was looking at. Both of them growled at the object; Rhydian told Sicilia to go into the bathroom and stay there.

"Okay Daddy." Sicilia skipped into the bathroom and locked it. Rhydian ran out in front of the three wolves who were guarding the door. Jana ran to them with veins and dark yellow eyes, she growled. "You're not going to get my Daughter Jana!" Rhydian growled as his eyes turned to a pale yellow and veins grew to his face. "Why the hell are you here!" Maddy quickly yelled after she turned to normal but her eyes were still a pale yellow and her veins still on her face. "Maddy, you took something away from me so I'm paying back the favor!" Jana yelled as her claws grew out. "Leave now!" Emma and Dan turned to normal. Their eyes still yellow and veins on their faces. The Four to One odds made Jana desperate to get the baby and kill it, but her instinct told her to flee. Jana quickly lunged at the door and broke into the house. She followed the scent of a wolfblood scent to the bathroom. The door was bashed down and a large puppy growled, jumping onto Jana. The puppy ran to Rhydian who was running in, the pup jumped onto him.

Sicilia turned to normal and hugged tightly onto Rhydian. Jana huffed and ran out with tears streaming down her face. The crimson haired girl vanished into the forest. Rhydian turned to Maddy, who turned to Emma and Dan. They all shrugged and ran off to do their own things; Sicilia went back to playing with her toys, Rhydian and Maddy went upstairs to have a conversation, and Emma and Dan went back to cooking lunch.

Jana was running for the caravan that she once lived in, Barging into it began to cry on her old stuff. "Why did this have to happen to me?" She cried. After thirty minutes of crying Jana fell asleep and had a peaceful dream._ Jana was running threw the trees with Rhydian. They both were having a blast and eventually tumbled down a steep. They laid next the 'Howling Tree' and kissed lightly. The full moon was rising and they turned into their wolf. They played in the ruins, the Moors, and just spent the whole night messing around, licking each other, and cleaning each other. When the morning slowly rose, they both were awake and perky. Rhydian knelt down and asked her to marry him. She screamed "YES!". They began to make out and eventually had a frenzy. They laughed and played and then something jumped out of the trees; it knocked over Rhydian. This lush-long brown hair, brown eyes, and a large smile stared at Rhydian. Both of them jumped up and made-out. _

Jana jumped up with dry tears on her cheeks which were beat red and bloodshot eyes. "I love you Rhydian." Jana muttered as she rolled out of bed. She cleaned her eyes from sleep and ended up laying back down.

Back at Rhydian's house, Maddy and Rhydian were still talking upstairs, Emma and Dan were making dinner with the help of 'Little Red'.

"Hey, Mads… Are you really going to tell me what that 'Legend of Mariove' is?" Rhydian asked with a stern face and this time he wasn't joking. "Umm…." Maddy started shaking lightly and her skin turned ice pale, her eyes turned white, her eyes went side to side, then they rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground. Rhydian managed to catch her and picked her up and carried her down stairs. "Emma, Dan! Help!" He yelled softly as he came running down the stairs with the white body of Maddy in his arms. Rhydian quickly laid Maddy on the couch; Maddy began to spit up white puss. "White, White, White stars." Maddy muttered as she had a seizure. Emma and Dan looked at each other, "There has to be three." They muttered.

After Maddy had woken up from the seizure, Rhydian hugged her tightly. "Mads, what happen?" He asked with a worried expression. "What happened?" She asked, Sicilia came running in and hugged Maddy as tight as she could. "Hey, little red. What have you been up to?" Maddy giggled as she then pretended to fall back to asleep with a light smile. "Okay, Red, go play." Rhydian smiled as he got up. Little Red ran off with her curly hair jumping. "What did I say when I passed out?" Maddy asked. "Umm… White, White, White stars? What does that mean Mads?" Rhydian asked. Maddys ghost white eyes looked down to the ground then back up to Rhydian. "Rhydian, we're going to have three children and….." Maddy paused.

"Rhydian, the three are going to bring the Tame and Wildbloods together."


	9. Not on my watch

_**Chapter 9- Not on my watch**_

"No Maddy. I am not going to have three kids, and have them bring the Tames and Wildbloods together!" Rhydian yelled as he ran out of the room. Maddy had tears that drizzled down her face as she fell onto the bed with a loud thump. Her heart felt like it had been ripped out and ripped into a thousand pieces. More of the tears shattered down her face, but they didn't last long. Eventually, Maddy had passed out on his bed with her mouth open and water coming out of her eyes. Suddenly, Maddys body jumped up, but it wasn't Maddy. Her eyes turned yellow, then to a dark red, her teeth grew into a completely different shape then normal, her veins grew to her face and turned to bleach white. Maddy, well, her consensus anyway, had went into overdrive and had forced her into a state not even the tiniest bit of the real Maddy could control.

Downstairs, Emma and Dan began to hear a very low pitch of a wolfbloods bones shaping. Maddys legs had went into wolf form, her feet turned to paws but she didn't change. "Un-oh." They both muttered and ran up the stairs in a panic. "Maddy!" They yelled as they reached the hall way. Rhydian's head jerked up and ran after them. When all three of them got into the room, Maddy head lashed around but her eyes were dulling to normal. The white veins disappeared into her skin, teeth turned to normal, and she fell down with a quick save from Rhydian. His head slashed over to the two adults with a confused expression, "What just happened to her?" He said frantic as he laid her on the bed.

"Rhydian, move over." Emma said as she gently slid her hands under Maddys shirt and felt her stomach briefly. After a few moments she pushed a little harder and then her hands jerked up. "Maddy is pregnant with twins. A fraternal twins, a boy and a girl." Emma said stunned. Rhydian stood there with a frown and a 'How could I hurt Maddy like this?' look in his eyes. His eyes suddenly changed to a bright yellow and he quickly pushed past Emma and Dan, dashing outside, and quickly transformed into his blonde wolf. He ran into the forest with his eyes darkening; he kept running until he got to the 'Howling Tree'.

Maddy was beginning to stir from her slumber. "Mam, Dad! If you don't want to help me find Rhydian, ill do it myself!" Maddy growled as she ran into the forest. The damp ground held Rhydian's scent well; Maddy growled louder, she lowered her body to the knee, her fingers made a cone, they spread across the ground, and then she looked up at the sky. Eolas went to work. It went past 'Maddy and Rhydian' tree, slowly going around it. Nothing. Maddy nearly pulled out of Eolas , and then it began to zoom to the 'Howling Tree'. Rhydian was leaning against the tree, he his elbow was against his knee cap, fingers spread across his blonde hair, and tears were shattering out of his bloodshot eyes.

Maddy quickly jumped up, and began to run to him. Rhydian was so stuffed he didn't even smell Maddy, who was right behind him. She quickly jumped onto him, he jumped as she swung her arms around his neck and gently kissed him on the cheek. Rhydian jumped quickly, and Maddy jumped off. "Hey Mads. Why did you have to scare me?" He asked as he whipped his tears off of his face, also cleaning his throat and nose. "Why are you out here crying? I thought you were my big boy." She asked with a bit of sarcasm. _Here goes nothing. _Rhydian thought as he pulled out a box. He knelt down, and continued. "Maddy Smith, I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said with a bright smile, Maddy on the other hand was stunned that he was actually proposing! He opened the box, a silver ring was there, and then came the last words. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Maddy screamed overwhelmed by the offer. Rhydian stood up and was hugged tightly. Maddy gently kissed him. "How's that for being a 'Big Boy'?" Rhydian laughed as Maddy finished hugging him. "I know we are young, but, we can always get married when we are older." He added with a brief smile. Maddy turned a icy pale, her eyes turned yellow. "Not now!" Rhydian yelled as he quickly grabbed her and began to race to his house.

"Emma! Dan! We need some help!" He yelled as he quickly ran into the living room and laid Maddy on the couch. "Get Rhydian and Sicilia out." Emma ordered as she ran into the room. Dan and Rhydian quickly went upstairs and waited for the twins to be born. The screams of both Maddy and the twins rose from the vents of the house. Rhydian sat down on his bed with Dan beside him. "Rhydian, it's not your fault." He said. "Yes it is. If it weren't for me there wouldn't have happened." Rhydian sighed. "That's what you think of me isn't it? That when I was born it was my fault that Mommy was hurt when I was born?" Sicilia said as she stood up from behind the base of the bed. "Sister, I didn't mean that!" Rhydian said as his eldest daughters eyes watered and quickly turned yellow-green. Sicilia was now on the brink of being a preteen. She quickly pulled open Rhydian's window, got onto the base. "Bye. You won't see me anymore." She jumped out.

"Sicilia!" He jumped out of his window and ran after her. He raced after the girl, eventually they both stopped to a strange scent. Smelled like a wolfblood but different. Sicilia and Rhydian heard growling, the scent came closer, and the preteen ran to her father and hugged onto him tightly. "A Halfblood." Rhydian said with a stun. His eyes turned white, and a vision made Rhydian stand a frozen as a statue.

_They clothes in the woods, the odd smells throughout the edge of the school, the growls out of no where, and the peering red eyes looking threw the forest. It all added up. It was a Runaway Halfblood. Halfbloods were twice as strong as normal wolfbloods, they could hear twice as far, smell twice as far, and even twice as fast._

Rhydian quickly snapped back into reality. "Sicilia get behind me." He ordered as a messy female emerged from the brush. She had a long Brunette hair that went past her waist, her clothes were torn all over, she wore worn boots, and she had torn bag. She was about Sicilia's age, just a bit younger. Sicilia and the young girl met eyes, she stopped flashing her red eyes at Rhydian, and stared at Sicilia. Rhydian noticed it and began to growl at her with a very focused expression. "Stop daddy!" Sicilia yelled at Rhydian; His head looked down at the girl.

"Dad, that's Jana's sister. Well, half-sister."

**SORRY FOR THIS LATE CHAPTER. Hey guys, Whitie here. Thanks so much for being patient with this. You all have to remember that I am just 11, I do have school, Homework, and family drama. I would've wrote yesterday or on Saturday, but my Mom and cousins got into a argument and My cousin nearly broke my computer so I had to keep hiding it the entire day, and on Sunday I was studying over my subjects, I have testing all week so…. I might not be writing that much in the next few days. But, I will post 1-3 chapters this weekend. So be prepared for this! -Whitie **


	10. Jana has a sister?

**Chapter 10- Jana has a sister?**

**Hey guys, Whitie here. To answer Lilly's question from few days ago, in my opinion Sister is short for Sicilia. Plus, I have a little cousin named Sicilia and that's what we called her. So….. I am going to shut up now and WRITE! **

_How did Sicilia know about Jana? Did she have a power to?___Rhydian wondered. Sicilia's eyes turned a bright pink and a bright red in the middle, she started muttering a odd saying but only the halfblood could hear it. Sicilia quickly jumped back and snapped out of the little trance. "What is it Sister?" Rhydian asked her with a confused expression. "That halfblood is insane! She ran away after she killed her entire pack! Daddy we have to run!" Sicilia screamed as she jumped onto her dads back and they raced off with the halfblood following. Rhydian's eyes began to change to a bright-pale yellow, and Sicilia's eyes turned to a bright yellow-green. Both of them began to tingle all over, their veins became a midnight black. Sicilia jumped off and they both transformed into their wolves, and quickly ran to the house.

Rhydian and Sicilia were running out of breath. They both howled at the top of their lungs, and kept running. The halfblood was still in their hightails, and it was closing the distance of them. Rhydian howled at the top of his lungs once more, they kept running and running, switching back and forth between howls. The halfblood, being only 25% wolf, had a bunch of energy in its veins. The blood pumped through its veins, its eyes turned red, and it was speeding up faster than ever. Rhydian and Sicilia were kicking into overdrive. They were far from the house, about 5 miles to be exact, and the quickly sped up to 30 mph. The halfblood didn't understand how they sped up, but it kept running.

Maddy was pacing back and forth on the porch. The howls echoed through the trees, Maddy smelled two wolfbloods, and a strange but familiar scent. "Uh-oh." Maddy muttered. "Mam, Dad, could you watch James and Fallon for me? THANKS!" Maddy said and dashed off into the woods without giving her parents a chance to say anything. They sighed, and took care of the two newborn twins.

Back at Rhydian and Sicilia they were still running as fast as they could, both howling at the top of their lungs. Sicilia had a Idea, and she looked at Rhydian who nodded. They both stopped, and as the halfblood got close to them, the two jumped up and back flipped over her. Maddy was running and saw the flip over the halfblood, her eyes turned a bright red with a blue in the middle, she stared at the halfblood for a few seconds, it fell to the ground yelping in pain, eyes rolled back in her head, and foam coming out of her mouth. Maddy walked closer and halfblood yelped even more. "Run!" Maddy yelled in a deep tone, and Rhydian and Sicilia ran to the house as fast as they could. Now, all three of them had their powers.

"Stay away from my family." Maddy growled, she waited for it to pass out, and she ran off with the rest of pack. The three reached the house, quickly stumbling into it's large grasp, and began locking all of the doors and windows. "Oi, what the heck are you three doin'?" Emma asked with a odd expression on her face. "Ummmm…" Maddy said with a lying face. Emma crossed her arms, Maddy gave in. "We have powers…" Maddy blurted. Emma and Dan looked at each other and began to laugh, Rhydian jumped in front of Maddy. "It is true! Ask me about your future, Sicilia about your past, and Maddy can put you on your ass in a second." He said. Dan huffed and looked at Emma, who shrugged.

"Okay, Rhydian, when will Emma and I die?" Dan asked, "Okay then…" Rhydian fell silent, his eyes a paled to a pure white and stood there for a minute or two. Emma and Dan looked at each other, then Rhydian blurted out. "When your 101, Emma you will die. Dan, when your 101 ½ you will die. SO, in about 40 – 45 years." Emma and Dan looked at each other, their jaws dropped down to the floor, and then looked over to Sicilia. "Sister, how old were Dan and I when we got married?" Sicilia sighed, her eyes turned a bright pink and red in the middle, and she store at them for a second. "When you guys were about 30 – 35 years old." Once again, Emma and Dan were stunned by the correct answer, then they looked at Maddy and the to Rhydian. "Do I have to?" Maddy asked along with Rhydian in unison. They nodded. "UGH!" They moaned together.

Maddy looked at Rhydian, he obviously was afraid he was going to die. _Don't kill me Maddy. _He told her threw mind message. _ I won't. Try and be my 'big boy' again, okay? _Maddy smiled. Maddy began to stare at his chest for a few seconds, her eyes turned red with a blue pupil, and Rhydian fell to the ground, moaning, screaming, yelping, and aching to get up. "There, you happy?" She asked, her eyes darkening to a Dark brown. "Don't you snap at me young lady!" Emma and Dan said at Maddy.

Maddy groaned, quickly hurried up the stairs, ran into Rhydian's room, locking it, and quickly dug into her Bra drawer , pulling out her diary. It's the thing that kept her sane threw the months of torture from being from her friends. She quickly grabbed a pencil from Rhydian's desk, she slid the lace off of the book, opening to a clean page, and then began to write.

_Dear Journal,_

_I hate my life! It's a living hell! My family is just…. Ugh! We are all of a sudden part of the Ledged that is supposed to bring the tame and Wildbloods together, my daughter has the power to tell the past, My fiancé has the power to tell the future, and yet I get the WORST power of all. I can knock people on their asses in a few seconds just by staring at them! They start to moan, then scream, yelp and be pleading for mercy from the aching. Why did I get the Demon power? Honestly, I wish I could have Rhydian's power. Anyway, I gave birth to twins today, their names are James and Fallon. My mam and dad don't have powers, Rhydian's obviously didn't either, and Rhydian and I NEVER had powers before until now. WHY NOW?! I hate my life so much, I bet the twins are going to have a 'Mind reading' and probably a stupid 'Shield' power! Why did this have to happen to my family? Anyway, thanks for listening to my Ranting._

_Love, Maddy 3_

"Maddy, can I please come in? Into my room?" Rhydian asked, as he tried to force open the door. "Yeah, sorry baby." She muttered, as she quietly slid open her Bra drawer, and hid the Diary or 'Journal' in her case. Maddy walked to the door, unlocked and hugged Rhydian lightly. "Okay? Do I want to know why you hugged me so quickly?" He said with a chuckle but with confusion. "I'm just glad your okay." She smiled. "Hey, what time is it?" Maddy asked. "About 9:30. Why?" He grinned cheeky. He knew exactly why. Tomorrow was a school day and they wouldn't be able to for the rest of the week. "This." Maddy smiled cheeky, grabbing him by the shoulders and kissed him hard, and she pinned him onto the bed and they did that until they fell asleep at around 10: 10 pm.

The sunlight burst through Rhydian's curtains, Rhydian woke up, yawning, stretching, and whipping the sleep from his eyes. Rhydian looked down at where Maddy had slept that night; Downstairs Maddy was the only one awake besides Rhydian who was getting dressed in his uniform. Maddy wore her Mothers apron trying to make some Bacon sandwiches without getting messy. Five sandwiches sat on the table, one with a note on it. It was Sicilia's. The note said:

_Hey Sweetie, This is mommy and daddy. We have to leave for the day, so, Nana and Pa will take care of you okay? We will be back soon, and I'll see you at the end of the day! We love you SO much! _

Maddy sighed. "What are you groaning about?" Rhydian asked as he came down the stairs. "Nothing. Breakfast is on the table." She smiled. "You ready for the dance tonight?" Maddy asked. Rhydian's head swung across is neck.

"What?!"

**Hey guys! I am So so so so so so so sorry that I haven't posted anything in a while. Its just been hectic here, my family came over for Thanksgiving, they spent the night on the night and didn't leave until 7:00 pm, and then we were cleaning the WHOLE house on Saturday, and today we were moving out stuff we didn't want(we burned it), starting at 10:00 am and ending at 6:30 pm! Whoosh! Glad I got that out, anyway, Im sorry for the LAME cliffhanger. I will **_**TRY**_** to post tomorrow but I might not so… Once again, I am really sorry that I didn't post in a while. BYE! ****:D -**_**Whitie**_


End file.
